The Unicorn and I: A Harry Potter Romance Saga
by AnastasiaIB
Summary: Anastasia is the most popular girl at Hogwarts but she has a DARK secret. Can Harry save her? Will Hermione ever stop being jealous of her? What is the deal with Draco?
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE 

Warning: Please go easy on me guys i've had a really bad year and this is my first ever fic on here for Harry Potter anyway (I used to be Miss Scarlett) I hope you like this fic.

ANASTASIA IS MY CREATION. DO NOT USE HER WITHOUT MY WRITTEN PERMISISON.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowlings' creation.

Anastasia Fleur Inoyarsha was the prettiest girl in her year two years above Harrys . Anastasia was a secret animagus she was a unicorn that could talk. She had silken black hair and orbs the colors i don't use british spellings lol of emeralds they looked like sapphires in certain lights all the boys loved her and probably some of the girls did to so she wandered down the hall at recess and they were looking at her.

Anastasia flicked her silken black hair over her neck and held her head high she knew she was the most fetch person but was innocent enough not to show it.

Hey girl, said an ugly ginger guy Anastasia tutted it was that Weaslely guy again

What do you want she said?

I have a question to ask you said the ginger guy blushing even more ginger

Hurry up said Anastasia the potions wont make themselfes you know

Everybody laughed at her smart remark and Ron coughed embarrassed You don't need to be so mean he said i just had a question to ask you for my friend?

Anastasias heart leaped in her chest right up to her throat did he mean? Oh please let it be the secret she wanted to hear sh'ed been waiting all her life to hear she had to play it cool Go on Ron she said.

Will you go out with my friend asked Ron?

Anastasia wanted to holler and punch the air but she had an image to keep up Oh Harry I dreamed of this day she wanted to scream but she put her hand on her slim hips and said Why can't the emo kid ask me himself huh?

Harry turned to her and said Do you wanna go?

Go where she said

Ron said LOL but he was quiet when Harry glared at him

Go where I don't know go out with me?

Oh okay

You will he asked?

Theres a nice burger bar near the village we could go there on saturday night she said

Okay said Harry but boy didn't know what he was letting himself in for

(AN: LET'S JUST SAY IT WILL BE HORSING ABOUT Hint, hint)

And wear something nice said Anastasia and she flicked her hair and walked off with her friends Taylor, Chelsea, Lauren T, Becca, Mike and Lauren M

Harry said yes i will yes


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Warning: This chapter is hot but very, very risky okay? DON'T COME CRYING TO ME if you get upset you have been warned Thanks for reading!

- A

Lauren M helped Anastasia with her outfit on saturday she wore a crimson corset and fishnet stockings her hair was in curls tumbling down her back she looked like a goddess her emerald eyes were sparkling sapphire and violet tonight they always did when she was really emotional

How do I look? she asked

Your beautiful said Lauren M

Your such a good friend said Anastasia I bet if you were a muggle youd be like a grade A student

Dont be silly said Lauren M those things don't happen in real life

(A/N I'm proud of you Lauren help with my math homework lol! xox)

So Anastasia said g'nite and walked off down the Slytherin hall she hated Syltherin because they were all snobs and killed her dad and she was certain she should have been Gryffindoor the sorting hat took ages to sort her and even then it guessed she wish she knew for certain where her heart lied she knew she wanted to be good but the hat said she was evil so she had to deal.

Where you going said a voice?

Anastasia rolled her eyes Not that it will EVER be your business Draco Malfoy but im going out what about it?

Dracos eyes glittered evily . The whole school is talking about you and Potter. You do know that your being a race traitor Anastasia

Anastasia began to cry Don't be so mean Draco you know that I would never, ever betray Slytherin. EVER

You wont I'll make sure of that he said Goyle tell her why

Hur hur because your going to spy on Gryffindoor for us said Goyle

No NEVER

You will said Draco or ill rape you

Anastasia punched him No you won't you sicko!

Goyle pushed her up against the wall and began to get his man parts out and Crab began to pull her lovely Hot Topic skirt down she fought them kicked Goyle and Crab was bit on the arm and the legs but Goyle had his cock out she was terrified it was so big, pink and hairy

Please draco please I'll do ANYTHING!

Yes you will you bitch said Draco wiping the blood off of his chin youll spy on Potter and I know that unicorns fall in love with the first person who takes their virginity and it has to be on a full moon. He looked out the window and she was scared because it was a full moon and what he was saying was try oh no she could never ever love Goyle. Could she?

I guess your stuck said Draco evily because tonite when you get back off of your date im going to rape you and youll be mine FOREVER i doubt you could make Potter fall in love with you off of one night could you?

No wept Anastasia who could ever really love someone after a few hours? Even her?

Let her go boys said Draco cruelly

Anastasia pulled her skirt up and ran away crying oh Harry only you can save me now don't fail me, please please don't fail me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Enjoy!

Warning: Anastasia is MY creation

Hermoine was not happy. She sat in the boy's dorm and folded her arms and huffed a lot Ron winked at her and Harry was too busy fussing over his antique vest and gentlemans suit to care about what his buck tooth friend said.

Harry she said

What is it Me-ony? he said

Don't you think your making too much of an effort why would you need to huh? she asked

Ron rolled his eyes and giggled and Harry smiled

Don't worry Me-ony, your my favorite friend he stopped when Ron glared and said your one of my favorite friends and I trust you but this girl I just can't get her out of my head I think about her all the time

Don't all the boys said Ron and Hermione hit him he squealed I was only joking you jerk

YOUR the jerk Ron said Hermione Harry please listen to me she's a Slytherin and you KNOW we don't trust Slytherins

Theyr'e not all bad said Harry

Name ONE said Hermione

Well uh I dunno but you have to give them a chance it's not cool it's RACIST you know

Don't talk to me about RACIST you just like her and not me because she's a pureblood

That was mean Hermione

Yeah take it back

Hermione blushed I'm sorry guys you know I don't mean it but I can't explain it I don't think I like her I see her with you Harry and I get really sad inside like something is clawing to get out I just don't understand it

Girls said Ron laughing

SHUT UP Ron said Hermione Just be careful Harry please for me? Don't go falling in love with her so easily

You know me Me-Ony said Harry I never fall in love just like that it's not like I'll fall in love with her in one night NO girl is that special he hugged her and then he left to meet Anastasia 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Some of my reviews have been a bit mean please guys give me a chance somebody said there was no plot BUT THERE IS it hasnt started properly yet just keep with me guys dont make me delete this I really want to be a writer if anyone wants to be my beta reader than ill be happy please tell me thanks for reading!

Warning: Anastasia is MY creation

Harry got a car into town he hitchhiked he looked very nice in his suit but he was nervous.

What if she dosen't like me? he thought what if she dosen't turn up maybe Me-Ony's right and its a trap you can never trust Slytherins why would this one be any different oh boy I'm real nervous now what if what if...

But then the car stopped and he said thanks and got out he was in the village of Revned it was really quiet because the muggles were celebrating thanksgiving and there were only a few wizards and witches around so he relaxed because it could be nice and quiet now and he wouldnt have to put on an act he could be himself.

It was snowing in the village it was very pretty. Harry stopped and watch the snowflakes falling then he saw someone in the distance she was turning slowly around tasting the snow by sticking her tongue out she looked like an angel. Harry felt his heart beat it was bumping quicker and quicker so he walked over to her Hey Anastasia he said

Oh hey Harry she said I'm so embarrassed sorry

Why are you embarrassed he asked?

Slytherins arent supposed to be dreamers she said lowering her head

Harry titled her chin up don't be silly he said theres nothing wrong with a good heart

What do you mean?

Come with me and I'll show you he said he took her hand and led her to the bar it was quiet an old couple in the background Look at them said Harry thats how I want us to be

Old said Anastasia?

LMAO no said Harry your funny sometimes I mean I want us to grow old together

We barely know each other said Anastasia her heart melting

Theres something about you he said I thought I loved Cho but she broke my heart I dont think you could ever betray me

Oh Harry she said tears filling her eyes you have no idea

What is it?

But then the moon came out and the tingles ran through her body she wanted to cry but all she could do was neigh Harry stepped back in terror whats happening?

Im changing she sobbed I cant control it Harry you have to help me

Help you what? he said but she didnt answer standing there before him was a silver unicorn with a cream horn on its' head

Oh boy said Harry 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood he stomped down the hall and banged the lockers pushing kids out of his way why hadnt Anastasia come back yet he had plans and she was ruining him horrible traitor to Slytherin

He looked out the window it was a full moon he snarled ANASTASIA thats it boys were gonna find her c'mon 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

I dont understand your a unicorn said Harry?

Im an animagus said Hermione do you understand?

Oh yes my uncle Sirius said Harry hes a dog hes in hidding

Sirius Black said the unicorn GET OUT

Why said Harry?

Hes my uncle to on my dad's side but the Slytherins killed him

They killed your dad?

Yes she said I want revenge will you help me?

Yes he said but first we need to do something I cant coem back to Hogwarts with a unicorn now can I?

No she giggled and she changed back well at least now you know my secret huh?

I guess so he said and pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair Anastasia Im falling for you

Ive already fallen for you she said and blushed again

Your so beautiful

She pulled back sadly Your just saying that dont be cruel

Are you kidding me asked Harry? they all talk about you in class and how your eyes sparkle different colors

I got that from my mom

They say your hair is the longest finest blackest its silky

Thats from my dad she giggled

If only they knew you were a unicorn

Thats from Sirius she said

And what about the rest of you said Harry?

Thats all me she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek he returned the kiss and they held each other closer then they french kissed it was snowing all around them it was beautiful and quiet HEY POTTER said Malfoy

Oh no said Harry and rolled his eyes Anastasia held him close Harry please you have to do something

Anything he said

You have to do something really brave for me she said tears in her eyes

What is it asked Harry? 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Im told I shouldnt reply to reviews anymore so I wont unless your nice. THANK YOU to the person who left the nice review though even though I don't think I'm the best writer in Potter fandom lol. XOX

Warning: Anastasia is mine.

WARNING: ADULT CHAPTRE

Malfoy was looking for Anastasia and Harry everywhere but Revned was quite big and he was looking through the forest so it would take him a while to get to the lovers.

Harry said Anastasia I need you to make love to me

I I can't said Harry I'm only young you know

If you dont save me said Anastasia tears in her eyes Draco will take me and I will have to love him forever instead she threw herself at Harrys feet wrapping her arms around his stout legs Harry please do this for me please please dont let me turn into one of them a bad Slytherin

Theres a good Slytherin Harry joked?

PLEASE said Anastasia we may live in the dungeons but some of us look at the stars and wish we were Gryffindoor

Harry sighed what should he do?

Harry laid her down on the grass and slowly took off her clothes then he took off his clothes and laid on top of her Brr she said Harry the ground is so cold but his chest was pressing against hers and he was warm he kissed his way along her neck and nibled at her chest and nipples chewing softly she began to wrythe beneath him and wrapped her legs around him Harry felt himself go stiff and then he rubbed himself against her and entered her with a pop she began to cry with the pain when he popped her cherry but he pushed past it firmly and nestled himself into her

ANASTASIA shouted Draco from the forest

Do it Harry do it she hissed and he began to thrust and he thrust and thrust slowly at first and shallower then faster and faster and he was hurting her but it was so right so so right and he was lubricating her love canal he came in a violent thrust and creamed inside her collapsed on top of her and they lay there together gasping for breath it was still cold because it was November but they were both hot from their psychical exertions.

Harry that was wonderful she said I love you

Draco came running out of the forest WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POTTER she was mine SHE WAS MINE! he said

Harry wasnt listening he pushed some of Anastasia's dark hair behind her ear I love you too he whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Part 8

Warning: Anastasia is MY character

All the school knew about Harry and his new love they talked about how angry Draco was he was furious that Anastasia had outsmarted him yet again and now she was bound to Potter through true love forever Harry was sitting in the Gryffindoor commons room with Ron and Hermione who was still jealous then they heard a knock Come in said Ron.

Good news Harry said Anastasia wrapping her armas around his strong chest I have something to tell you

What is it honey he asked?

Were having a baby

WHAT!! shouted Hermione

WHAT?? shouted Ron

WE ARE? shouted Harry jumping up and hugging her I cant believe it guys Im gonna be a daddy Ill be the best dad there ever was Ive always wanted a son of my own

Good said Anastasia because itll be painful giving birth

Your a brave girl said Harry you can do it

Hermoine giggled Harry you obviously havent been reading your unicorn handbook have you?

Why asked Harry?

I think youll need to learn some baby care ... and maybe stretching exercises giggled Anastasia

Yeah and dont play Quidditch said Meony in your condition and all

My condition?

Hermione rolled her eyes when you mate with a unicorn the MALE gets pregnant

Ron patted Harrys stomach well done mate

Gee said Harry thanks 


	9. Chapter 9

PART TWO

Warning: This chapter is hot but very, very risky okay? DON'T COME CRYING TO ME if you get upset you have been warned Thanks for reading!

- A

Lauren M helped Anastasia with her outfit on saturday she wore a crimson corset and fishnet stockings her hair was in curls tumbling down her back she looked like a goddess her emerald eyes were sparkling sapphire and violet tonight they always did when she was really emotional

How do I look? she asked

Your beautiful said Lauren M

Your such a good friend said Anastasia I bet if you were a muggle youd be like a grade A student

Dont be silly said Lauren M those things don't happen in real life

(A/N I'm proud of you Lauren help with my math homework lol! xox)

So Anastasia said g'nite and walked off down the Slytherin hall she hated Syltherin because they were all snobs and killed her dad and she was certain she should have been Gryffindoor the sorting hat took ages to sort her and even then it guessed she wish she knew for certain where her heart lied she knew she wanted to be good but the hat said she was evil so she had to deal.

Where you going said a voice?

Anastasia rolled her eyes Not that it will EVER be your business Draco Malfoy but im going out what about it?

Dracos eyes glittered evily . The whole school is talking about you and Potter. You do know that your being a race traitor Anastasia

Anastasia began to cry Don't be so mean Draco you know that I would never, ever betray Slytherin. EVER

You wont I'll make sure of that he said Goyle tell her why

Hur hur because your going to spy on Gryffindoor for us said Goyle

No NEVER

You will said Draco or ill rape you

Anastasia punched him No you won't you sicko!

Goyle pushed her up against the wall and began to get his man parts out and Crab began to pull her lovely Hot Topic skirt down she fought them kicked Goyle and Crab was bit on the arm and the legs but Goyle had his cock out she was terrified it was so big, pink and hairy

Please draco please I'll do ANYTHING!

Yes you will you bitch said Draco wiping the blood off of his chin youll spy on Potter and I know that unicorns fall in love with the first person who takes their virginity and it has to be on a full moon. He looked out the window and she was scared because it was a full moon and what he was saying was try oh no she could never ever love Goyle. Could she?

I guess your stuck said Draco evily because tonite when you get back off of your date im going to rape you and youll be mine FOREVER i doubt you could make Potter fall in love with you off of one night could you?

No wept Anastasia who could ever really love someone after a few hours? Even her?

Let her go boys said Draco cruelly

Anastasia pulled her skirt up and ran away crying oh Harry only you can save me now don't fail me, please please don't fail me. 


	10. Chapter 10

so the days went quickly for harry one minute he was in the first trymester and then he was in the third it was hard carrying books to class and ron had to help him do his arithmetic in math because he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything except baby names these are the names he chose:

merlin

amadieus

morgan le fey (if it was a girl lol)

salazar II

armanda

alfredo

porteuos

but his favorite name well the one that meony and ron agreed on had to be raven because that way it would sound awesome if it was a boy or a girl so yeah that was the favorite

even draco was curious harry he said im curious what does it feel like?

wouldnt you like to know said harry

yes as a matter of fact i would

well then why dont you ask anastasia

why

because its down too her

YOU WHAT???!!

shes ... said harry but he stopped

what is it asked draco suspiciosly

nevermind said harry

but draco did mind right he said im gonna talk to her


	11. Chapter 11

AND I GET TO BE THE GODMOTHER shouted hermione

NO I DO said Parvati

NO YOUR WRONG I DO hollered Luna

Anastasia rolled her eyes and sighed lol girls look I know your excited about it all but ive already discussed this with Harry and we've decided that Me-ony gets to be the godmother you guys can totally be aunts to the baby, okay

Hermione began to cry Do you mean it Stace?

Yes of course I do said Anastasia with a flick of her glossy hair I know we haven't gotten on very well and all but you're Harry's best friend and I know you like him more than you say you do

Hermioned blushed all kinds of red what do you mean she said defensively

Anastasia leaned back in the chair and stretched the other girls pretended not to look but she could see the envy in their eyes at her sexy and toned figure but she pretended not to notice Look Me-ony I dont want to fight with you okay but I see that look in your eyes and why are you bothered I don't hate you for it after all she said with a giggle I know how irresisteble Harry is too

Hermione bit her lip you mean that right

Right

shake on it?

Right

So they did

Guys quick cried Nevile running in through the door and falling to the floor the girls laughed and he picked himself up Anastasia draco's really mad he said he wants you to go out there and talk to him but I tried to stick up for you and he hit me I'm sorry

Don't be sorry Nevile said Anastasia I know hes a douche

He really is a douche agreed Parvati

You don't have to go out there said Hermione

No said Anastasia standing up there was fire in her eyes she glowed with it I think it's time I showed that bully what unicorn animagus's are made off

TBC!!!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

OKAY THE STORY STILL HAS SOME WAY TO GO (WITH LOTS OF TWISTS - PLEASE BARE WITH ME) BUT I HAVE TO SAY SOME THINGS FIRST:

1 I am writing this story for ME and my MY FRIENDS and OTHER PEOPLE who might like to hear about Anastasia my english teacher said its a good show of imagination if I write OC fic and i don't care if people dont like her ITS MY IMAGINATION THAT COUNTS

2 Some of you are being really nice and im trying to take on board what your saying but some people are being really mean. There is no excuse for namecalling EVER

3 Anastasia isnt a perfect mary sue you'll find out later that she has done some bad things that she carries around with her I don't like ms's myself

4 I know im not the best writer on but I AM TRYING.

PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE

OR AT LEAST DON'T BE MEAN

thanx xxxxxxoxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

its getting harder and harder to write this story anymore i try not to let the horrible reviews get to me and i KNOW some of you are really trying to help and i have listened now ive asked my friend Lauren to look over this chapter and help me with putting speech things in so pls notice that im trying to make you all happy with me thank you!

I promise i will listen to advice from now on but only NICE advice

On with the show!!

Anastasia marched out of the common room to fight with Draco she tossed her hair definitaly and put both hands on her hips

"RIGHT spill it Draco"

Draco was lost for words who was this girl?? Anastasia was always so timid and did what he said

"Its about YOU. You and your famous friend" he said at last

"what about him"

"well i knew him before you said draco"

"SO??"

"So I know that your onto a loser with him i KNOW what hes like he loves Granger everyone in the school knows it they laugh behind you're back"

"Just hear me out Anastasia okay you dork "

If I listen to your lies said Anastasia what would you say?

"I'm a man... "

"Who doesn't know how to treat a woman properly" she finished

"NO he hollered I'm a MAN AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TEASING IS DOING TO ME??!"

"WHAT "

"Why did you shack up with that Potter idiot when you could of had me huh??"

"Because your mean"

"Well get over it cupcake ive always been that way"

Anastastia smiled and it was secretive "You used to be so sweet i've heard them all say"

"Yes well ive changed ive embraced being a slytherin AS YOU SHOULD. DITCH Potter!"

She sighed sadly tears sprang to her eyes "he's my lover and your his rival "

"I want to be YOUR lover not your rival "

Anastasia put her hand to her head look "Draco I don't know how to tell you this but You just string ppl along I remember I know you inside out remember literally" she giggled

"Exactly" said Draco and "no exgirlfriend of mine is doing that behind my BACK!"

"WHAT" said a voice

Both Slytherin's turned around to see Hermione Granger stood there looking very very fetch but more smug than anything else

"Uhoh " said Anastasia sadly


	14. Chapter 16

Hermione waved her hands at Anastasia "okay she said", "come outside and we'll talk about AWAY from Draco" she said

"FINE by me" said Draco and he walked away

Anastasia followed Hermione out onto the balcony outside "So talk" said Hermione

"Me-ony STOP please dont do this you know how much it means to Harry"

"Why should I??"

Anastasia shivered. She was facing the loss of all that she held dear; her lover, her friends... her reputation, she admitted to herself, ashamed. The Bavarian forest was dark and foreboding around her, while the star-spattered sky above was cold and unfeeling. Loneliness, she could handle -- she knew its cruel emptiness and even welcomed its sting. Hatred was quite the other; she laughed bitterly.

"So," she hissed, "You would ruin my reputation for your own personal gain?"

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps. But I should say it's more than that, wouldn't you? I am _so _very, very concerned for Harry. After all, he's my best friend. I'm merely doing this because I owe it to him as a friend. Isn't that the _right _thing to do?"

"And my friendship?"

"_Verboten_."

Anastasia turned to her. "I know you care for him. I know that he was betrothed to you originally, but... your unrequited love is festering into deep hatred. It's consuming you, me-ony. Please do the noble thing this time. Don't be Iago in this situation; let us be happy."

Hermione's eyes glittered ferally. "I admire how you turn to the Bard to slander me. Is that what you label me behind my back, is it? Well then, let me quote _Twelfth Night_: 'I will be avenged upon the whole pack of you!'"

With that, she turned and stalked away through the French doors. Anastasia glanced at her through the glass. She was holding court with Ron and Nevile; she leaned forward to whisper something in Ron's ear. He burst into high-pitched laughter and Hermione turned to cast Anastasia an evil, triumphant glare.

Anastasia frowned all was ruined she just knew it in her bones


	15. Chapter 17

okay this is for me to remember as well as you's so not really a chapter just a note

Next chapters :

1 Hermione and Anastasia and a fight

2 Draco vS Harry

3 Crabbe and Goyle get their deserts

4 More unicorn animagus

5 Anastasia is forced to reveal her dark secret after Hermione beats her in the fight

The story's finally getting somewhere huh?

(Thanx to everyone for staying with me sofar)

A


	16. Chapter 18

Hermione waved her hands at Anastasia "okay she said", "come outside and we'll talk about AWAY from Draco" she said

"FINE by me" said Draco and he walked away

Anastasia followed Hermione out onto the balcony outside "So talk" said Hermione

"Me-ony STOP please dont do this you know how much it means to Harry"

"Why should I??"

Anastasia shivered. She was facing the loss of all that she held dear; her lover, her friends... her reputation, she admitted to herself, ashamed. The Bavarian forest was dark and foreboding around her, while the star-spattered sky above was cold and unfeeling. Loneliness, she could handle -- she knew its cruel emptiness and even welcomed its sting. Hatred was quite the other; she laughed bitterly.

"So," she hissed, "You would ruin my reputation for your own personal gain?"

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps. But I should say it's more than that, wouldn't you? I am _so _very, very concerned for Harry. After all, he's my best friend. I'm merely doing this because I owe it to him as a friend. Isn't that the _right _thing to do?"

"And my friendship?"

"_Verboten_."

Anastasia turned to her. "I know you care for him. I know that he was betrothed to you originally, but... your unrequited love is festering into deep hatred. It's consuming you, me-ony. Please do the noble thing this time. Don't be Iago in this situation; let us be happy."

Hermione's eyes glittered ferally. "I admire how you turn to the Bard to slander me. Is that what you label me behind my back, is it? Well then, let me quote _Twelfth Night_: 'I will be avenged upon the whole pack of you!'"

With that, she turned and stalked away through the French doors. Anastasia glanced at her through the glass. She was holding court with Ron and Nevile; she leaned forward to whisper something in Ron's ear. He burst into high-pitched laughter and Hermione turned to cast Anastasia an evil, triumphant glare.

Anastasia frowned all was ruined she just knew it in her bones


	17. Chapter 19

Okay guys sorry i took so long for this part on with the show!

"push said the nurse come on potter boy you can do it"

"PUSH"

"PUSH" said Neville going all funny and green

PUSSSSSH

Harry was so angry he wanted to tell them all to go to hell he couldnt do this it hurt to much and how did women do it anyway it was unfair why coldnt this be like the mggle way and he could be toasting with champagne and watching anastasia do the hard work. Anastasia grinned because she knew what he was thinking so he stuck out his tonuge

AND PUSHED

meanwhile back in the syltherin den draco felt his heart split in two

"Ive lost her guys" he said

HUR HUR laughed Goyle

SHUT UP snapped draco JUST SHUT UP

Goyle shut up 


	18. OH NOES

So long, and thanks for all the lulz

Well, today is the end of an era. Alas, I can no longer devote the two minutes necessary to write and upload each chapter of Anastasia´s Awesome Adventures due to being trolled by IRL. I´ve really enjoyed this experience, with the lulz, the death threats, bizarre offers to "fix ur grammer" (sic) and the touching request to be eaten alive by sharks.

Thank you for reading, for the incredulous comments and most especially the death threats. I could say it was an experiment in the time-honoured internets tradition, but really, I did it for one reason only: I did it for the lulz.

I am really surprised and disappointed that more people didn´t pick up on this being a troll, more so that nobody got the quotes thrown in from James Joyce to Madonna to Franz Ferdinand to…er… The Spice Girls, but that´s okay. It was fun.

Omg bai sed Anastasia waving sadly and flicking her long glossy beautiful hair over her shoulder ill miss u all I know youll miss me cos im so pretty goodnight goodnight sweet goodnight


End file.
